


Dream

by breadandramen



Category: H.O.T. (Band), K-pop, SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Friendship, One Shot, feat Edworld and Alexanduck, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadandramen/pseuds/breadandramen
Summary: It's the night before H.O.T.'s reunion and Tony is a bit scared
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Dream

"Are you okay?" 

Tony blinked. 

Jaeduck was standing behind the bar with a hand under his chin, giving Tony a small worried frown.

He stood up from the couch and took a seat in front of his best friend. 

A light pitter-patter of paws followed him. Tony smile softly at Alexanduck and opened his arms to allow the small poodle to jump in his lap. 

He hugged Alexanduck and then gave a tearful look at Jaeduck.

"You're scared aren't you?"

He nodded.

"How did you deal with it? The fear I mean." Tony said.

Jaeduck shrugged, "I didn't. I was scared when I got on stage. The moments under the blindfold were the worst." 

"And then?"

"When I saw that beautiful yellow ocean once again?" Jaeduck smiled widely as if he was reminiscing about that day again, "That fear was lifted and I was just so happy and relieved at the same time."

Tony calmed down a bit at Jaeducks expression.

"I don't know what I'm scared of to be honest." Tony said, "Maybe it's because of my knees or because of my voice. I'm scared I'll ruin it for the others and the white angels."

Jaeduck nodded, motioning for Tony to continue.

"Maybe I'm just scared that it's actually happening." He whispered, "I dreamt about this day for so long to the point where I thought it was impossible. And now that it's here…"

"You feel like you might wake up?"

"Yeah." 

"I know that feeling." 

His lower lip wobbled, "I'm happy though. Because I've never actually gone this far in my dreams. I'll finally be able to be with my members and the white angels again. I'll be H.O.T. again. So even if it's the only time we perform again, even if this is actually a dream, I'll still be happy." 

Jaeduck went around the bar and sat next to Tony and gently placed his hand on his arm, smiling when Alexanduck licked his hand before settling back into Tony's chest. He glanced at Edworld who was laying on the couch and calmly staring at them.

"Look at him." He said, "Look at both of them. Have they ever been this calm?"

Tony chuckled, "Sometimes they are."

"Usually they'd be running around and barking at this hour." He said, "But I guess they can feel your fear." 

"You think they're trying to calm me down?" 

"In their own way I guess." Jaeduck replied.

"Edworld?" Tony called.

The dog perked up. He ran down the couch and jumped into Tony's arms, almost hitting Alexanduck in the head with how fast he was going. 

"Heh, he could clearly see my lap is free but he chose to go on yours instead." Jaeduck pouted and softly ran his his hand through Edworlds fur.

"Are you guys trying to make me feel better?" Tony cooed. 

They both took turns trying to lick Tony's face. 

Jaeduck laughed at Tony's surprised expression, "I guess that's a yes!" 

After they settled down, Tony stood up with the dogs still in his arms, "It's late. We should all go to sleep." 

Jaeduck watched as Tony set each dog onto their beds.

"But seriously though," he said, "It'll be scary at first, but once you see that ocean, it'll all go away." 

Tony gently scratched Edworlds chin.

"It'll be alright, Tony." 

"Yeah." He replied softly. 

.

.

.

And Jaeduck was right. He always was. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 1am I'm sorry if there's any mistakes


End file.
